Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance Eps: 12 to 20
by Angel1025
Summary: Power Rangers from every generation will unite to stop an ultimate evil.
1. 12a

Thanks always for reading and commenting

_Thanks always for reading and commenting._

_Mariner Bay Fire Station_

Dana had just gotten to the fire station and met up with the chief.

"I got your call. Are Carter and Ryan okay?"

"Well, it depends on your definition of okay."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well the thing is that there was this fire downtown, right? And, them two decided went up there to search for any people stuck, and…the thing is…turns out the person who's apartment was on fire, was growing some illegal, let's call them 'medical herbs.' (_**Angel Alliance Production, the name of our production team, does not endorse the use of them**_) And the 'herbs' caught on fire, causing a mass amount of smoke and well…"

Just then, the Red and Titanium Lightspeed Ranger entered the room all giggly with their eyes red.

"Hey…pff…chief." Carter snickered.

"Oh hey man, look, it's that girl." replied Ryan.

"Oh no. Carter, Ryan, are you okay?"

"I'm better then okay there, Sis, I'm…………okay. Tee hee."

"Hey Ryan, do also have a craving for McDonald's all of a sudden?" asked the Red Ranger.

"Actually, I think I can go for some Taco Bell. Mexican pizza sounds good. Or maybe even a regular pizza. Or maybe both!"

"Okay, you two, let me take you home. Thanks for calling Chief."

"Oh no problem, just make sure you bring them back to me tip top."

As they walked over to the Pink Ranger's car, Ryan had just come to a realization.

"Hey anybody notice that Ricky Ricardo and Eddie Murphy have almost the exact same laugh?"


	2. 12b

Episode 12: All In My Head

Episode 12: All In My Head

_Dana's apartment_

After a big lunch and a long nap, Ryan finds himself wakening on his sister's bed. Slowly, he gets up and stretches. Noticing how dark it was in the living room.

"Hello? Dana?"

He looked over at a clock to see it was around 8 o'clock. He took a few minutes to look around the place. He found the Red Lightspeed Ranger fast asleep in Dana's bed and nobody else.

"I'll let him sleep."

Suddenly, he felt a chill going down his spine. He shook it off and turned over to find nothing there but the darkness.

"Well that was weird."

As he turned back around, he went over to the sink to get a glass of water. He noticed on the glass cup's reflection, behind him was a familiar face. Quickly, he turned around to find no one there.

"Guess the herbs are still taking eff—Ah!"

As he is about to leave the sink he bumps right into a certain demon very close to him.

"Hello Ryan."

The shock of seeing him caused the Titanium Ranger to drop the glass on the floor.

"Diabolico! This can't be. The Lightspeed Rangers and I saw you drag Queen Banshera into the demon shadow world."

"That may have been the case, but something like that cannot hold me forever."

"You don't scare me."

"And I you, Ranger. But I'd rather have some form of a challenge. Summon the other Rangers and meet me by the pier."

Within a flash, he disappeared. Instantly, Ryan ran into the bedroom to wake up the Red Ranger.

"Carter! Carter!"

Carter's eyes began to open.

"Ryan, is something wrong?"

"We have got big trouble. We need to get the other Rangers."

_Pier_

The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers find themselves about half an hour later at the pier in Ranger form, as they prepare to confront their old arch-nemesis.

"This is it." said Carter.

"I still can't believe that Diabolico's back. This just doesn't make any sense." said Kelsey.

"Yeah, Ryan. I mean, are you sure you saw him, because your sister did tell us about what happened earlier today." said Joel.

"Trust me here, guys. I know what I saw and I saw him mere inches from my face back at Dana's."

"Well, I guess there's only to be one way to know for sure." said Chad.

Just then, the Titanium Ranger catches a glimpse off the corner of his visor and turns, with the Rangers following, to find Diabolico had appeared.

"Hello there, Ryan. Rangers."

"Diabolico. Told you guys he's back."

"Uh, Ryan…" said the Pink Ranger.

"It has been far too long. Now let us see how much you have all improved. Hyah!"

Ryan headed straight forward his former care-taker while the others just stood in place with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Um, anybody can tell what is going on?" said Joel.

As the Rangers kept figuring out the situation, the Titanium Ranger kept fighting Diabolico on his own as he pulled out his Titanium Laser in Axe Mode to get any critical hits, but failed as Diabolico managed to dodge every move.

"Very fair there, son."

"Don't ever call me that! You have no right!"

"Well then, let's see how you fair when I destroy you in more ways than one."

As he disappeared, Ryan walked over to his teammates infuriated.

"Why did you let him get away?!"

"Uh, Ryan—"

Before Carter could finish his sentence Ryan kept at it.

"He was right there and I was barely catching up with him!"

"Ryan—"

Kelsey barely got one word in.

"Why did you all just stand there?! Why?!"

"Ryan, there was nobody there." said Dana.

"What?"

"Diabolico wasn't right there, nor was anyone else."

"That doesn't make sense. I saw him. I felt his attacks."

"Hey Ryan, are you sure you really—"

"I know what I saw, Chad! And I saw Diabolico right there and I just fought him and lost!"

Just then, it began to rain as a thunder storm began to develop.

"Ryan, let's get out of here. Maybe we can get someone to help you." said Carter.

As her sister grabbed his arm, Ryan heard a whisper before they left.

"You'll never be able to truly escape me, Ryan."


	3. 12c

Sky Base

_Sky Base_

The Rangers find themselves at the base, alongside Morpheus as Alpha is scanning Ryan, who is lying down on the table.

"So what is his condition, Alpha?" asked Morhpeus.

"Aye-yi-yi! Scanners are not picking up anything as of so far."

"Keep trying. Change the frequency."

"Right."

"So you fought Diabolico?" Morpheus asked Ryan.

"Yeah. I did. Yet somehow, he has become even stronger. I couldn't even touch him."

"And only you saw him. None of the other Rangers could?"

"It seemed so which really makes no sense." said Kelsey.

"That is peculiar."

Just then, a huge dark lightning struck the base causing a blackout.

"One of the many drawbacks of having a floating command center." replied Morpheus.

"Shouldn't the back-up generators be kicking in?" asked Joel.

"It seems that lightning strike had drained out the generators as well. Good thing the place levitates with the use of magic." replied Morpheus.

"How long will we be without power?" said Carter.

"Unsure. Gonna need someone to check the power box. Until then, nothing is getting in or out of here. Once all this is over, I'll be sure to install a back-up generator powered by magic. Right now, we let Ryan rest. The rest of us should step right outside. I think we have some important matters to discuss."

"You're going to talk about me, aren't you?"

"Ryan, it is important that we discuss what we're going to do with your situ—"

"You think I'm going crazy."

"Ryan—"

"I'm not crazy! I fought him and he did physical damage to me. I mean, look at me. Would I really do this to myself?"

They take a look at each other and then looked back at Ryan.

"Look, Ryan, just sleep for now. Alpha, watch over him. Make sure he rests."

Alpha nods as other began to leave and the Titanium Ranger lies on the table.

A few minutes afterwards, Morpheus and the Rangers find in themselves in another room to privately discuss the situation at hand.

"Guys, what are we going to do? He doesn't seem stable, if he keeps it up can wound up a threat to himself and those around him." said Kelsey.

"Kelsey, how can you say this?" said Dana.

"Look, Dana, you know that none of us want to think that, especially you and I, but we need to look at the fact that there was nothing there back at the bridge nor any signals on the scanners. It has to be all in his mind." replied Carter.

Meanwhile, Ryan attempts to rest and Alpha works on getting the power.

"_But I know my brother, and he wouldn't harm himself like that."_


	4. 12d

Just as Ryan was about to get some shut eye, Bam

Just as Ryan was about to get some shut eye, Bam! Diabolico appears floating right above him. Reacting quickly, Ryan rolls off table and pushed himself back up.

"Ryan, what's wrong?" replied Alpha.

"Titanium Power!"

Right after morphing, he immediately went into action as Alpha tried to avoid getting hit as Ryan constantly struck the walls, tables, or machines with his weapon.

It wasn't long before Morpheus and the Rangers overheard the commotion and quickly headed back to the room. When they finally made it, the room was filled with dents and busted equipment with Alpha rolling around the floor as if in a seizure. Carter quickly heads over to help him up.

"Alpha, what happened?"

"Aye-yi-yi! Ryan went on a rampage and randomly swung his Titanium Laser everywhere!"

"That proves it. Something is wrong with him." said Kelsey.

"This has to be going on mentally, because I know my brother wouldn't do any of these things on purpose."

Morpheus then gave his two cents.

"There might be a way to see what's really going inside his head. It's a technique in which a part of my soul can enter him and sees what he sees."

"And you didn't mention this earlier because…" replied Joel.

"I haven't really had time to practice it so there is no guarantee that it will work, which is why I made a last resort."

"Well, we have to try it, for Ryan's sake." said Carter.

"Very well."

The winged mentor sat down and placed himself into a meditated position and closed his eyes. He began to grunt as he attempts to divide a part of his soul from the body. He grunts and pushes himself to achieving the technique.

"Come on, Morpheus. You can do this." said Chad.

"We believe in you." said Dana.

After a minute or so of attempting, he finally releases a piece of himself in astral form, and began to search the entire base for the Titanium Ranger. After a few minutes of searching he finally finds Ryan searching for Diabolico.

"Ryan can you hear me?"

"Huh? Morpheus?"

"Ryan, listen to me. You need to let my spirit enter your mind."

"I told you. I know what I saw."

"Then let me see what you see. Let me penetrate the surface of your psyche."

Ryan stood still as Morpheus' soul entered his body. As the spirit entered the body, Morpheus' physical body opened his eyes to reveal them to be completely white.

After entering the Titanium Ranger, the Eltarian began to look around the room.

"You see, Ryan. There's nothing there. Nothing at--"

BAM!

For a second, he sees Diabolico has he hits him so hard that it causes the soul to shoot right out of the Ranger and back within the proper body, and even causing Morpheus to be thrown back a little to the ground. Kelsey and Chad went over to pick him up.

"Morpheus, are you okay?" asked the Yellow Ranger.

"I'm fine."

"What did you see?" asked the Blue Ranger.

"I found Ryan; he's at the lower levels of the base. I'm not sure if Diabolico is really there but Ryan believes he's there. Ugh, that's for sure. Go get him, Rangers."

"Right. Let's go team." said the Red Rangers.

"Alpha, follow them. While the Rangers get Ryan, you must get the power back on."

"I am on it."


	5. 12e

As they began their hunt, Ryan was basically getting himself handed to him as he had little or no strength left in him; it was nothing short of a miracle that he was still standing, despite the blood loss

As they began their hunt, Ryan was basically getting himself handed to him as he had little or no strength left in him; it was nothing short of a miracle that he was still standing, despite the blood loss.

"The end is nearing, Ryan. Soon, you will be stuck in the same situation that I was in."

"Argh. Never. I'll never say die."

Using what strength he had left, he attempted to strike Diabolico with his weapon, but he was far too weak and Diabolico appeared to still be full of energy as he missed every strike and struck back.

"It is pointless to prolong what is inevitable."

As the Rangers kept on the trail, Alpha headed to another room underneath to work on the power box. A minute, the robotic ally found himself in front of the box to find the way to get the power back.

"Oh, I hope I can get this. Let's see, maybe it's this switch--AAAHHHHH!"

Flipping the switch caused a big amount of voltage flowing through. He instantly flipped it back as his body parts smoked.

"Maybe not."

Ryan wasn't doing any better himself. Unmorphed, he was flat on the floor with blood streaming down his wounds and his mouth as Diabolico just began to brutally kick him.

"Any last words, Ryan?"

"I have something. Why could only I have seen you? Why can't the others?"

"Ha! What a waste of your breathe. Even if you knew, it would not help you at this point. You see I have complete control of your mind. I dwell within the darkest fathoms of your psyche. Not only have a beaten you physically, I have succeeded in demolishing you mentally."

He then kicked the fallen the fallen Ranger hard to the wall.

As he continued to chitchat, the sound started to become white noise to the Titanium Ranger. As he felt his energy fading by the second, he began to overview everything that has gone down.

"_Let's see how you fair when I destroy you in more ways than one."_

"_Why did you let him get away?"_

"_Ryan, there was nobody there?"_

_The lightning causing the blackout._

"_I know what I saw! Would I do this to myself?"_

"_I have complete control of your mind…_

…_I dwell within the darkest fathoms of your psyche_

…_Complete control of your mind_

…_Darkest fathoms of your psyche_

…_control of your mind_

…_Darkest fathoms_

…_of your mind._

He got it. It all came together.

"They're right. There is something wrong with me. You control the darkness…in my mind."

As this took place, Alpha had reached the last switch.

"No other switches. Which means…"

After flipping the last switch in the box, all the generators began to run again, as did the power.

As team Lightspeed continued to rescue their fallen comrade, they overheard the humming in the background.

"You guys hear that? Looks like the power's back on." said Joel.

"Alright, Alpha. And we're almost there." Chad replied.

As this happened, Ryan also began to hear the humming as Diabolico began to walk over to finish him for good.

"Time to say goodnight, son."

"Wait a minute…if you are the darkness in my mind, then the way to get rid of you would be…"

Ryan looked up for a light switch. Fortunately, there was one right above. Using what little strength left, he was able to flip the switch, lighting up the whole room, and ridding Diabolico as he was mere inches away, instantly collapsing right after a sigh of relief.

The Rangers had just arrived and instantly spotted a half conscious Ryan on the floor. Carter and Dana went over to pick him up.

"Ryan, oh my god." said the Pink Ranger.

"Hang on pal. You're gonna be fine." said the Red Ranger.

"Check…my blood and brain functions."

An hour so later, Ryan finds himself on a bed in one of the rooms as he is being tested by request. A few minutes later, Alpha had discovered the answer.

"We got it. At some point a gas had entered your body and had a chemical effect with your brain."

"But when did I ever get gas into my…wait a second."

_Flashback_

While fighting the Battlings at the warehouse back at Sinner's Island, he does recall one Battling spraying something in his face.

_End of Flashback_

"That's gotta be it. That's gotta be when it happened."

"Well, not for long. Once we get this breath cleanser attached to you, you should perfectly fine. It's a simple process that can be done in your sleep."

"Great." Ryan yawned. "Once I get up in the morning, I'll be gas-free. Heh. Ha ha ha."

And off to sleep he went.

_End of Episode_


	6. 12f

Next time on Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance:

_Next time on Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance:_

Jason, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Billy, Katherine, and Tanya search for Trey to celebrate his birthday only to find him with an extraterrestrial plant attached to his chest.

"Oh no. Trey, are you ok? Are you alright?" asked Jason.

Tried as they might, the Gold Ranger stayed in a daze.

"It is no use."

The voice is revealed to be the Sphinx brought back to life.

"As long as the plant remains on him, he will forever remain in his most blissful desires."

_Next time on Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance_


	7. 13a

A/N: Thanks always to my readers and to those that comment

_A/N: Thanks always to my readers and to those that comment. And I also want to thank Mandi96 for being my Beta reader. Btw, I did get this from a Justice League Unlimited episode._

_Sky Base_

It seemed like any other day at the base. Billy was helping Alpha organize all the files and information on the central computer. As he kept himself by updating all the Ranger profiles, the Blue Ranger noticed something in Trey's profile.

"Hey Alpha."

"Yes Billy?"

"What's today?"

"March 10, 2007. Why do you ask?"

"According to Trey's records, today is his birthday. I wonder why he hasn't said anything."

_Meanwhile at Angel Grove Park_

Trey was leaning back against a tree, looking up to the sky as he thought about his planet and his people there. The other Rangers didn't know that the Gold Ranger had dreaded this day the last few years. All his birthday did was remind him that he's a year closer to his end and that despite being King, he didn't have everything: no wife, no children and no family, which meant no heir to watch over his people once he was gone.

Just then, a shadow eclipsed him. Wondering what it was, he turned around and his eyes widened in shock.

_At the Underworld_

Apocalypse watched as his latest plan came together.

"Heh heh heh. Happy Birthday, Gold Ranger. I really hope you enjoy my gift."


	8. 13b

Episode 13: A Birthday fit for a King

Episode 13: A Birthday fit for a King

_Angel Grove Park_

Half an hour later, Rangers Jason, Tommy, Billy, Adam, Rocky, Kat, and Tanya find themselves looking for Trey at the park, locating his communicator using the Sky Base computer tracking system. Kat was carrying a small wrapped present and a white cake with gold icing that spelled "Happy Birthday Trey!" on the top.

"Trey is gonna be surprised when he sees us." said Kat.

"I still can't believe he didn't tell us anything." said Tanya.

"If he didn't it must be for a good reason." said Rocky.

"Come on guys, we gotta find him." said Tommy.

Ten minutes later the Rangers find themselves entering the forest by the park.

"Billy, are you sure he's here?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, we have been walking around for a while." said Adam.

"According, to the tracking system, we're getting close. It is peculiar that his communicator would be located here."

"Think it's a trap?" asked Kat.

"It definitely feels like one." said Tanya.

"Alright guys, keep on the look out." said Jason.

Just then, Rocky noticed something in the distance and yelled. "Guys, over there!"

The Rangers look over at where he was pointing and saw a figure standing stiff with a weird looking object attached to the chest.

"It's Trey! Come on guys!" shouted Tommy.

They quickly ran over to the Gold Ranger. As they gotten closer, they saw what was attached to him. It appeared to be plant, as it had a light maroon colored flower petals coming from the center, but it also had light green tentacles that were embedded in Trey's chest and appeared to be absorbing something from him.

"Whoa! What do you think it is?" asked Adam.

"My presumption is that it is some sort of extraterrestrial life form, most likely of the plant family."

"Whatever it is, it's doing serious damage to him. Look." said Tanya, pointing at Trey's face, noticing that the Gold Ranger's eyes were becoming blank and his skin tone had started to lose color.

"That's it. We gotta get thing out of him." said Tommy. "Come on, Rangers!"

Just as they were about to morph, the Rangers heard a voice coming from beside them.

"I'm afraid I cannot let that happen, Rangers."

They turned to see a revived monster from the Mighty Morphin' days, one that was close to Jason's memories.

"King Sphinx!" Jason grimaced, his eyes narrowing.

"Ah, the Red Ranger. After all these long years, you still remember me."

"Nobody can forget an ugly mug like yours. It's Morphin' Time!"

_Tigerzord!_

_Triceratops!_

_Tyrannosaurus!_

_Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!_

_Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!_

_Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!_

_Zeo Ranger 5, Red!_

"Alright Rangers, let's blast this thing!"

"Oooh, that might not be the best idea, Rangers. Eh heh heh."

"What do you mean?" asked Tommy.

"That dark plant, a gift from Lord Apocalypse, is physically attached to him. As it continues to drill into him, he feels nothing but an infinite bliss. But for all you know, the plant could be the only thing keeping him alive."

"Aw man. Any thoughts, guys?"

"He could be bluffing." said Rocky.

"But what if he's not?" said Tanya. "If what he says is true, then that plant is holding then fate of Trey's life as we speak."

"And if we destroy it, then he is done for." Katherine added.

"So what do we do?" asked Adam.

"Let's first handle the Sphinx and protect Trey, then we'll handle the plant." said Tommy.

As the Rangers headed to battle, Trey stood there as the plant let his mind and life force slip away.


	9. 13c

Triforia; Tri Kingdom; Throne Room

_Triforia; Tri Kingdom; Throne Room_

A few minutes, after what he thought was waking up from a nap, the Gold Ranger found himself back on his home planet, sitting high up in his throne room with one major difference; he was 10 years older. It wasn't very obvious, but Trey could feel the difference. The palace sparkled and flickered as the buildings were coated with golden paint that actually had traces of gold in it.

"My lord, are you alright" asked a servant. The servant was a little but shorter than Trey with short black hair and wearing a uniform similar to Trey's.

"Uh, yes, I am fine. I must have just dozed off for a moment." Trey said, trying to figure out what was happening.

"I don't blame you." said a low female voice.

The Gold Ranger turned to his left to find his queen, a girl he had only seen in his dreams. Despite being older, she was still very attractive with long dark hair, hazel eyes, toned figure, a golden tan, wearing a tight golden gown, golden jewelry and with heavy golden eye shadow.

"You have a lot of responsibilities to handle, a whole planet to watch over." She smiled at him and laid a golden hand on his arm.

"Yeah, I know." Trey clasped her hand with his, the memories coming back to him.

"And soon our son Tri shall take the throne."

"I know he'll make us proud." Trey reached out his other hand to his wife. "Where is Tri?" he asked.

"The royal prince is in the training room." said the servant.

"I think I'll go check on him." He got up from his throne and headed to where his son was. He found himself automatically rounding corners, finding his way through the maze as if he'd lived there all his life. He was fast forgetting that he hadn't.

A few minutes later, the King had reached the training room to find his teenage son training amongst the soldiers. He looked like a teenage version of Trey and was dressed very much like him as well. The King watched proudly as his son fought. After knocking down the last soldier, he turned to see his dad in the doorway.

"Dad."

"Hello, son. How goes the training?"

"Spectacular."

The king walked over to his son and placed his left hand on his son's left shoulder. "I'm very proud of you. You'll make a fantastic warrior some day."

"And a great king too. I've even been working on a new wardrobe."

Tri snaps his fingers and instantly two girls in golden bikinis with a wardrobe rack come into the room.

"Your idea?" Trey asked his son, referring to the girls.

"Dad, I'm a prince, not a monk. But that is not the point. Check these out." He pulled out a Gold Ranger uniform with a black cape, the morpher showing on the left wrist.

"What do you think?"

"Very nice. Simple yet stylish."

"Yeah and check this out." Tri pulled out the Golden Power Staff and pressed a button. The Staff folded itself into a gun and he held it out to his father.

"Very impressive, son. Did you come up with this?" Trey took the Staff and held it in his hand.

"Yeah."

Trey sighed happily and handed the Staff back to his son. "I'm very proud of you."

Suddenly the ground began to shake, but it stopped almost as soon as it had started.

"That was odd." said Tri. "What do you suppose that was?"

"I'm not sure." Trey said with a frown, trying to ignore the pricking he felt at the back of his mind. "Well, come on, let's meet up with your mother and let us greet the people."

_Angel Grove; forest by the park_

As Trey continued to dream away and slowly die, the Rangers kept themselves busy trying to demolish King Sphinx. Try as they might to even strike the winged beast, he always manage to dodge every attack and counter right back at them. Tommy, Jason, and Billy even tried to attack him from behind while others kept him busy, but even that ended in failure.

After the last move they all decide to go straight for him again. As they charged forward, the Sphinx spread his wings open and flapped them as fast as he could, sending the Rangers flying and hitting hard against the trees, and landing hard to the ground causing them to demorph.

"Aw man. This guy doesn't want to go down." said Tanya.

As the Rangers tried to pick themselves up, Rocky asked Jason and Billy, "Ugh, how were you guys able to defeat him last time?"

"Not so conveniently." replied Billy.

Jason tried to raise their sprits, "Hey, we were able to bring him down before, we can do it again."

King Sphinx began to chuckle. "I'm afraid it is nothing like before, Red Ranger. Before, I did not have these."

The monster pulled out bunch of the plants.

"What?" said Adam.

"He's got more of them?" said Kat.

"Think of them as parting gifts. Nyaa!"

He threw them straight at the Rangers, hitting all of them with the exception of Tommy and Jason, who were able to avoid it with a sudden roll to the left. The Red and White Ranger watched as their friends struggled to pull the plants off them.

"Aw man. He got the others." said Tommy.

"We gotta get it off them before they fall into a daze as well." said Jason.

The two quickly ran over to help their fallen comrades, but before they could the winged monster blocked them and struck them away. They hit the ground hard, and as they lifted their heads up they found the plants mere inches away from their faces. Jason was able to duck away in time, but Tommy wasn't as lucky. The plant quickly attached to his face and its tentacles quickly dove into the White Ranger's torso, despite his best efforts.

"Oh, no. Tommy!" cried Jason. "Tommy, you gotta fight it off!" But he was too late, and his best friend was off into a daze.

"Look like it's just you and me again. Just like old times."

Jason lifted himself up and began breathing hard while reaching his morpher. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

_This isn't good._ Jason thought to himself. _I need to set the others free before their life force is completely absorbed. Starting with Trey. I have to get that off of him, he doesn't look like he has much time left. I could try to destroy it, but if King Sphinx isn't bluffing, I could very well kill him._

The Ranger looked over to find the Gold Ranger practically as white as snow. Jason decided to take the chance and pulled out his blaster. With a few quick shots he was able to stun the Sphinx and then he dashed towards his friend.

"This is it. It's do or die." With that, he used his blaster and shot the plant.


	10. 13d

Triforia; Tri Kingdom;

_Triforia; Tri Kingdom;_

After a few minutes of walking, the Royal Triforian family had reached the tallest tower of their palace.

"Everyone ready to greet the people?" asked Trey.

His son, Tri, nodded his head and his wife gave him a peck on the cheek. They passed through the golden silk curtains and found themselves on the balcony, in front of millions cheering people as Trey began his address.

"Dear civilians of Triforia, I welcome you all today and thank those who made the long journey just to be here today. I am here to speak of the planet's current status, in our health, in the economy, and our sense of order. Before I begin, I wish to remind you all that no matter obstacles cross our path, we will stand strong, we will be united, we will--"

Suddenly the whole planet began to shake and the people screamed and panicked in fair.

"People, remain calm, it is just a minor—" Trey broke off as a particularly strong temor knocked him off balance. Clutching the railing, he screamed as a sharp pain tore through his brain.

The shock waves grew stronger, and the Gold Ranger slowly began to remember bit by bit. He stepped back in shock as he came to terms with reality. None of this was real. He wasn't home, nor did he have a wife and son. It was just a mental illusion.

His simulated wife and son were concerned as he just stood there with his back facing them. "Dad, are you okay?" asked Tri as he reached his arm out to his father's shoulder.

He turns around and faced them, tears streaming down his face as his heart broke into a million pieces.

"Darling, what's wrong?" asked the wife, her concern and love evident on her face

Without saying a word he moved forward and brought them into his arms. "Just remember this," he said, his voice breaking. "No matter what, I will always love you both."

Suddenly everything surrounding him faded into white space. His gaze never left his wife and son until finally they had faded completely as well, everything disappearing in a blinding white flash and sudden silence.

_Angel Grove; forest by the park_

Jason stood, anxious and concerned. He waited with baited breath to see whether he had caused his friend's destruction or salvation. Slowly, the plant detached itself from Trey and plopped to the ground. Trey collapsed onto the ground and laid there, motionless.

"Aw man. It's true. What have I done?" said Jason as guilt began to swell inside him.

"Well done, Power Ranger. Instead of destroying me, you have just destroyed your fellow member. Here, let me put you out of your misery." King Sphinx smirked. He leveled his staff and began to strike at the Red Ranger continuously causing him to fall to the ground, dropping his blaster.

Jason reached down to grab the blaster, but the winged beast slammed his foot down onto his wrist, holding him in place.

"It's been great seeing you again." said Sphinx as he prepared to skewer Jason with his staff. Inside his helmet Jason closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. Sphinx lowered his staff and stopped mere inches from impact. The Red Ranger heard the sound of two metals clanging

"What the?" replied the monster with confusion, backing away from the Red Ranger.

Jason got up to reveal the Gold Ranger's armor on his costume. He looked down wonderingly then turned around to look at Trey.

There Trey stood in his Ranger form, minus the armor, his right hand gripped tightly with his left.

"Trey! You're alive!" Jason said joyously, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted from his heart.

"Yeah, I'm alive." The Gold Ranger turned to the Sphinx. "And I have a serious bone to pick with you!"

He pulled out his Golden Power Staff his and unleashed his rage on the winged fiend, using his weapon to strike him again and again. "You decide to play with my mind. With my heart! With my dreams! And that something I cannot tolerate!"

The Sphinx attempted to counter with his own staff, but he was no match for Trey's righteous indignation. Jason joined in the battle, bringing down his Power Sword and breaking the staff in two.

"Ah! No problem. Try this!" King Sphinx began flapping his wings rapidly causing the two to be pushed back some.

"Ready?" Jason asked Trey.

"Ready!"

"Hyah!"

They both unleashed a single point of power into their weapons, causing them to brightly glow, and dashed straight forward through the mighty gust. With all their might, they struck down King Sphinx, causing him to fall the ground and explode.

"Now to help the others." replied Jason.

"Right."


	11. 13e

Reefside

_Reefside_

Tommy was in his home with his fantasy wife who was wearing a pink tee and gray sweat pants. They were sitting on the couch in their living room, He had one arm around her and her head was on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad to be here with you; it's what I've always dreamed of." Tommy said with a smile.

"Yes, me too." His wife grinned.

He turned his head to kiss her, a white flash surrounded the whole place and she vanished along with everything else.

_Angel Grove; forest by the park_

"_Tommy?"_

"_Tommy?"_

Tommy woke up to sound of his own name, he found Jason and Trey morphed with the others unmorphed and free from the plant.

Trey bent down and reached out and helped pull Tommy to his feet.

"Tommy, are you alright?" asked Jason.

"Yeah, you were out for a while." Adam replied.

"Yeah, I'm alright. How about you guys?"

"I don't know." replied Trey with a sad tone. "That vision, or dream, whatever it was felt really good. Very blissful."

"Yes, that is how it feels, but that is also all that it was, just a dream, a vision of what we desire most." said Kat.

"It's true, other than Jason, we were all affected by it." said Rocky.

"For a little bit of time we all felt that sense of eternal bliss." said Tanya.

"But while we felt the simulation of perfect happiness, we were all slowly deceasing." said Billy.

"And as sad as it may seem, we all have to come to terms with reality and keep hoping for the best." said Trey.

The White Ranger nodded in agreement.

_Underworld_

"Oh, I am not through with you today, Power Rangers. I have one more gift to give." Apocalypse raised his buster sword up and dark lightning bursts from it to the surface world.

_Angel Grove; forest by the park_

Suddenly, the Rangers heard rustling sounds behind them. They turned around to reveal that the plant that missed Jason earlier was collecting the remains of the other plants with its tentacles.

"I thought we forgot a plant." replied Jason.

Dark smoke and lightning surrounded the plant and plant pieces and it began to grow and form a whole new monster. It had a similar look to the monster Pineoctopus, but its body was all black and it had the maroon colored flower and the light green tentacles.

"Rraaarhhh!"

"Looks like we're not done yet!" Tommy said, bringing his fist up.

"I'll take care of him myself." Trey gripped his Staff tightly.

Jason put his hand on the Gold Ranger's shoulder replying, "Hey, we're going with you. Tommy, you ready?"

"Lets's do this. It's Morphin' Time!"

_Tigerzord_

"Alright let's do this together!" Trey relented. "Pyramidas, descend!"

"I need Thunderzord power now!"

"White Tigerzord Power!"

From the sky came the Pyramid Zord, Red Dragon Zord, and White Tigerzord, prepared for battle.

"Let's go!" said the Gold Ranger.

The three then leaped greatly forward into their respective Zords.

"Nyyaahhh!" said the monster as reached three of it's tentacles out and wrapped them around the Zords.

The Rangers counteracted using the Red Dragon to breathe fire on the tentacle. The White Tiger spun in a circular motion, cutting it with its tail, and Pyramidas blasted at it, releasing them from their binding.

"Rrrraaghh!"

"Alright, let's convert to warrior mode!" said Tommy.

"I'm on it!" Jason replied.

The Red and White Ranger transformed into their Zords into warrior modes, making it more suited for battle.

"Nyaahh!" replied the plant as it dashed toward them.

The Red Dragon unleashed it's finisher with its staff, causing damage to the monster but not destroying it.

"Rarrghh!"

"White Tiger Thunderbolt!"

The Tigerzord unleashed its signature move and unleashed a ball of flame, weakening the plant down to near destruction.

"Alright Trey, it's all you, man!" said Jason.

"Right! Let's end this!" Trey relplied.

The Gold Ranger activated Pyramidas' finishing move and shot a large blue beam in the sky followed by a stream of lightning bolts that dashed straight towards the plant bringing it to its doom.

_Underworld_

"Another attempt failed. But no matter. For every loss, I learn more about the Rangers and eventually I will discover what will bring them down. I am not through yet, Rangers. Not by a long shot."

_Angel Grove Park_

After their long battle, the Rangers spent the rest of the day at the park on a blanket on the ground, celebrating what was left of the Gold Ranger's birthday.

"Trey after today, I think we now know why you don't care for celebrating the anniversary of your birth." said Billy.

"But we would still like to throw you a little something." replied Tommy.

"Why would you do that for me?" asked Trey.

"Because you're our friend." said Adam.

"Yeah. After everything that we have all been through together, especially today, you are truly one of us." said Rocky.

"And we got you something to show you that." said Tanya as she reach for Trey's gift a reached it out to him.

The Gold Ranger ripped off the wrapping paper, revealing the gift to be a framed photograph of him and the others at the former Power Chamber during the time of Zeo.

"Thank you. I love it."

"We did get you a cake…" said Kat, turning around to get the cake. "But it seemed to taken damage at that recent battle."

The Pink Ranger turned around to reveal a half broken cake case and opened it, revealing a smashed up cake inside it. She laughinly placed a candle on top of it and carefully lit it with a match.

"Make a wish."

Trey thought about what to wish for a few seconds and then blew out the candle with a smile on his face.

"So what did you wish for, man?" Jason asked.

"Honestly, I actually didn't wish for anything."

Trey flipped the picture around towards the other Rangers.

"Because I've got everything I could ever want right here."

_End of Episode_


	12. 13f

Next time on Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance:

_Next time on Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance:_

"I think it's time for a little recon." said Apocalypse.

"Arise soul of Scorpina!" chanted Reaper. "Arise and possess the first Ranger you make contact with."

"Maddie, are you alright? You look a little off." said her sister Vida.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy." The possessed Blue Ranger said with a smile.

"_Through this Ranger, I will obtain access to all knowledge of the other Rangers, including their weaknesses, leading them to their doom."_

_Next time on Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance_

Power Rangers: Ultimate Alliance


End file.
